1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobility devices, and more particularly to a mobility device for a visually impaired person.
2. Description of Related Art
Elchinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,204, teaches a conventional cane for the blind that includes a dual-mode, ultrasonic obstacle detection sensor. The size of the protective zone associated with the sensor is variable. In one mode, the sensor warns of low lying objects that might contact the upper extremities of the user. In another mode, the user can determine the presence or absence of more remote objects. The user is warned of the presence of objects within the zone by an audible warning.
There is a need in the art for a mobility device that simulates the function of a cane, but that is small, compact, and easy to use, and which does not physically touch the surroundings while being used.
There is also a need in the art to actively guide a visually impaired person to a desired location, such as a restroom. It is often embarrassing to have to ask for directions to a restroom, and particularly to the entrance of either the male or female restroom, and there is no prior art method of ascertaining this information in any other way.
The prior art does not teach a mobility device that utilizes a laser pulse device to provide a user with controlled detection of obstacles in a manner similar to that of a standard cane. The prior art also does not teach a mobility device that will direct the visually impaired person to a desired location. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.